


Mystery Kids Drabbles

by MayDayGirl_Save_Our_Ships



Category: mystery kids - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, M/M, Mystery Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayDayGirl_Save_Our_Ships/pseuds/MayDayGirl_Save_Our_Ships
Summary: Mystery Kids drabbles based off of prompts I got on my tumblr





	1. I thought you forgot about me

**Author's Note:**

> Included are drabbles I made in response to a bunch of prompts I got on my tumblr: [ mysterykidscasefiles.](http://mysterykidscasefiles.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is part of Mystery Kids Case Files series. You don't need to read the series to enjoy these drabbles

**Prompt:**

**"I thought you forgot about me."**

**"Never."**

* * *

**Time Period: First Summer**  

* * *

Why did everything in Gravity Falls want to make Mabel their queen?

Sure, she was a nice girl, but this bordered on ridiculous!

When the Mystery Kids had gone in to save Mabel from the goblin clan, Dipper and Wybie had gotten separated from the rest of the group and captured.

It was almost as if it had been Dipper’s plan to get caught, but if it was, then the boy hadn’t shared it with him. Dipper had a frustrating habit of keeping things to himself, even plans that involved other group members.

So when Dipper told him to create a distraction so he could sneak through their underground cave system and find out where they were keeping his sister, but insisted that he had no time to tell him his full plan, Wybie had a sinking feeling that this would not work out in his favor.

But they were Mystery Kids, and they trusted each other, didn’t they? Besides, Mabel was in trouble, so how could Wybie refuse?

The distraction worked, and after a few minutes, Wybie could hear the angry yells from the goblins echo through the cave tunnels as well as the battle cries of the other Mystery Kids who sounded like they were all back together again. Raz and Lili were no doubt leading the fight with their psychic powers. The best strategy would be for Dipper to try and get his sister as far away from the goblins as he could, since she would be their primary target.

“Everyone, let’s go!” Wybie heard Dipper yell. “We can get out this way, come on!”

Wybie bit his lip and glanced at the mean-looking goblin with the pointy javelin still guarding him.

Should he try to escape? Could he make it out of the cave and find the others without getting killed? Not likely, since he didn’t know where they were.

Should he stay put? Surely Coraline or one of the psychonauts would come save him, but Dipper was the only one that knew where he was. He knew Dipper wouldn’t purposely forget about him, but if he was completely focused on trying to get his sister to safety…

Wybie didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t powerful like the psychonauts, or brave like Coraline, and he couldn’t put a plan together in a few seconds like Dipper. He just had to wait until someone rescued him. Without his tools, he wasn’t very helpful. It made sense that they would forget about him.

There was a loud thump and a strangled cry as the goblin next to Wybie crumpled to the floor. Wybie spun around in alarm only to see Dipper standing in the cave opening with Mabel’s grappling hook extended in his right hand, the hook itself on the floor next to the unconscious goblin.

Dipper grinned as he pressed a button and the hook recoiled back into the gun. “Borrowed this from Mabel while she and everyone else distracted the rest of the goblins. I thought it might come in handy.” He paused and his smile faded. “…What?”

“I…” Wybie’s voice wavered, “I thought you forgot about me.”

Dipper faltered, his eyes wide with a mixture of disbelief and hurt. Then he shook his head and walked towards him, placing a hand on Wybie’s shoulder.

The pointed look Dipper gave him said it all, but he said it again anyway.

“Never.”


	2. You don’t have to do this

**Prompt:**

**“You don’t have to do this.”**

**“I wish that were true.”**

* * *

**Time Period: First Summer**

* * *

“Coraline!” Neil called out after her.

Coraline froze just outside of the Mystery Shack.

“Coraline, where are you going?”” Neil asked as came to a halt behind her.  

The Oregon night air was crisp and cool, but Coraline wasn’t wearing her usual yellow jacket. That wasn’t like her.

Coraline turned and faced him with a smile. “Oh, nowhere. I was just going to the porta potty outside. The toilet inside is broken.”

Neil frowned. He wasn’t always the best at telling if people were lying to him, but he knew for a fact the toilet was working fine. And even if it wasn’t, it wasn’t like Coraline to just ignore the problem without telling anyone about it.

“You’re going to look for that monster, aren’t you?”

Coraline stiffened, and for a moment, it looked like she was thinking up another lie to tell him. Then, her face fell into a calm, straightforward expression.

“It’s only mad at me because I messed up those stupid rocks,” she explained. “I’m the one that has to fix them, and I have to do it on my own because that thing has proven that it’s not afraid to hurt you guys to get to me.”

“But it’s so dark! I thought we were going to wait until morning and we can all go. It will be much safer that way,” Neil insisted.

“The longer we wait, the more the monster is going to try and attack us. Mabel already got hurt. I’m going _now_.”

She turned her back to him. The dark forest looming before her.

“Coraline! You don’t have to do this!” Neil pleaded.

Coraline hesitated for a second, and Neil hoped that meant she would turn back around.

Instead, however, she just shook her head. “I wish that were true,” she said before she started walking towards the forest again.

Neil wished he had the forethought to let the others know Coraline was acting suspicious before he came out here to confront her. If he went back inside to tell them, he would lose sight of Coraline through the trees.

He did the only thing he could think to do.

“Well, I’m coming with you!” Neil announced as he broke into a jog to catch up, trying desperately to ignore how spooky the forest looked at night. He knew how dangerous it could be during the day, but at night… would they even make it back home alive?

“What?” Coraline asked angrily. “No! You can’t come! It’s too dangerous!”

“Aren’t you always talking about how we have to stick together?” Neil reminded her. “And you know the rule, no one is allowed to go into the forest alone.”

Frustrated, Coraline stopped walking and turned to face him once again. “Neil, I told you. It’s best for everyone if I take care of this by my-.”

“No, it’s not best for everyone!” Neil snapped. “I’m tired of my friends going off and doing dangerous things on their own. Norman did the same thing with Aggie, and I’m sick of it! I thought the Mystery Kids were supposed to stick together?”

Coraline stared at him, her mouth parting in surprise. “I’m not going back in, Neil,” she said, her tone final. “I’m taking care of this tonight.”

“I know…” Neil said with a nodded. “And you should know I’m coming with you.”


	3. Whatever helps you sleep at night

**Prompt:**

**“When I said ‘Whatever helps you sleep at night.’ I didn’t mean this.”**  

* * *

**Time Period: First Summer**

* * *

“You know, when I said ‘Whatever helps you sleep at night.’ I didn’t mean this,” Wybie grumbled as he wrapped his arms around his knees and glared at the black and white TV screen.

Norman gave him a small smile. “I told you have insomnia. This is the only thing that really helps.”

“Terrible black and white horror movies? Really? What part of that lady getting her face eaten off- even though it’s just wax and looks really fake- and that zombie- which also looks incredibly fake- helps you sleep?”

Norman chuckled. “I don’t know, they are just kind of funny, I guess. Like in a ‘they’re so bad they’re good’ kind of way.”

Wybie shook his head. “I don’t think that’s the definition of good. In fact, I think that’s the opposite of what good means.”

“I used to stay up as late as I could watching these when I was younger,” Norman continued thoughtfully. “I used to fall asleep to them, so I guess watching movies like this reminds me of those times.”

Wybie paused for a moment, considering what Norman said. “That’s weird, but I guess it sort of makes sense.”

They continued to watch the movie together, both interjecting when something truly ridiculous happened, which was a frequent occurrence. The movie ended abruptly, almost as if the writers had suddenly run out of money and time. The credits began to roll up the screen.

“Okay, all the zombies had really bad effects, but that monster at the end actually looked pretty good,” Wybie admitted. “You know, for the time.”

Norman nodded. “They almost won an award for it. To create the head they used gum, cotton, collodion to hold it together, and green paint.

“Seriously?” Wybie asked. “That’s actually pretty cool. I wouldn’t have thought of that.”

“There is this other monster movie where they put celluloid discs in the actor’s cheeks to change the shape of his face, and inserted wire pins in his nose to enlarge his nostrils.”

Wybie’s eyes went wide. “Ow… but also pretty cool. I guess I could see getting into these movies for stuff like that. If you’re not tired yet, we can watch another.”

Norman smiled. “Nope, not tired yet. Let’s do it.”


	4. Do you even know how to fly this thing?!

**Prompt:**

**“Do you even know how to fly this thing?!”**

**“Considering the fact that I almost flew us into that building, I’m going to assume you know the answer.”**

* * *

**Time Period: First Summer**

* * *

“Come on!” Raz shouted. “We’ll take the Psychonaut jet that Sasha and Milla came here on!”

Dipper chased after the boy as they tore through the forest of Gravity Falls. When Dipper stumbled out into a clearing, he looked up to see a sleek white and blue jet.

Raz held out something that looked like a car fob and pressed the button. The lights of the jet came on and the door opened automatically. A ramp lowered to the forest floor.

Dipper’s jaw dropped open. “Now that is cool.”

“Come on,” Raz said again as he ran up the ramp. “We can’t waste any more time. We have to find Sasha and Milla.”

It was nearing the end of the summer and Raz and Lili’s fellow agents had come back to check up on their progress. The last Raz had heard from them, they had been on Scuttlebutt Island when they sent out a distress signal. There had been no time to find Lili or the other kids, so Raz had grabbed the jet key from Milla’s bag, and they had taken off towards the forest.

“Can you even turn this thing on?” Dipper asked while looked around at all the complicated buttons and switches. Nothing was labeled and every switch looked the same. 

“Can I turn this thing on?” Raz scoffed as he pushed a green button in front of him. Computerized displays flickered to life before their eyes, but Raz paid them no mind as he expertly flipped the switches to his right. Lastly, he pressed a large blue button and the jet’s engines whirred to life. “What kind of Psychonaut would I be if I couldn’t turn on a Psychonaut jet?”

Dipper laughed. “Impressive. Now, let’s go save your fellow agents!”

Raz nodded as he turned back to the ship’s controls.

“Umm, there is no way to steer the ship,” Dipper pointed out.

“Yeah, it’s psychically controlled. Now be quiet for a second so I can concentrate.” Raz placed a finger on his temple, and much to Dipper’s astonishment, the ship began to lift off the ground.

Dipper leaned over the controls to look out the window. The trees slowly began to shrink beneath them.

Dipper yelped as they shot forward, his back slamming against the back of the chair.

“Sorry, sorry!” Raz said as he closed his eyes in concentration.

“Should you really be closing your-”

But Dipper was cut off as the jet took a nosedive towards the ground. Outside the front window, Dipper could see the tops of the pine trees getting closer and closer.

“Raz! Pull up!” Dipper shouted.

There was a large crack and the sound of screeching metal as Raz didn’t manage to pull up in time and the bottom of the jet took off the top of a very large pine tree.

“Well, that could have been worse,” Raz pointed out.

Dipper’s eyes widened. “Look out for the church!”

The town was growing larger beneath them, and the church building loomed directly in front.

Raz grunted, and the plane lurched to the left, the right wing lifting upwards as the plane leaned sidewise. Dipper held his breath as the wing barely made it over the top of the church’s bell tower.

A horrible thought occurred to Dipper. Raz had said he knew how to turn on the jet, but Dipper hadn’t thought to ask…

“Do you even know how to fly this thing?!”

“Considering the fact that I almost flew us into that building, I’m going to assume you know the answer!”


	5. No. You’re gonna hit me

**Prompt:**

**“Come here.”**

**“Why?”**

**“Just come here.”**

**“No. You’re gonna hit me.”**

* * *

**Time Period: First Summer**

* * *

“Raz… come here,” Lili said sweetly, her hands behind her back.

“Why?”

“Just come here.”

“No. You’re gonna hit me, or do something else terrible to me.”

“Raz, you’re my boyfriend, why would I want to do something terrible to you just because you made a bad pun after I warned you not to for the seventh time today.”

“See, when you say things like that, it makes me not want to trust you,” Raz explained.

“Just get over here,” she said in exasperation.

Raz sighed in defeat and made his way over to Lili. Even if it was a trap, it wasn’t as if he could stay away from his girlfriend forever.

“Okay, I’m here-”

Suddenly, a wave of psychic energy gripped his torso and held him in place.

“Lili, what-”

He felt his hat and goggles lift off his head and float their way into Lili’s arms.

“Hey! Lili!”

“You can have them back when you learn the difference between a good pun and a bad pun,” she said matter-of-factly.

He cocked his head to the side. “What’s the difference?”

“There is no difference! They’re all bad! And you’re not getting your hat back until you get that!”

Raz shook his head. “Well, good job, you got me… Hat’s off to you.”

“RAZ!”


	6. You’ve gotta stop doing that

**Prompt:**

**“You’ve gotta stop doing that.”**

**“What?”**

**“Saying things that make me want to kiss you.”**

* * *

**Time Period: First Summer**

* * *

“You’ve gotta stop doing that,” Lili said grumpily, folding her arms to her chest as they both took cover on the cold ground behind a large prickly bush.

“What?” Raz asked in a low voice. They were on a mission and they had to keep quiet, or the weird cult people in the camp they were staking out might hear them. Any second now, and Dipper, Neil and Norman would give the signal from the other side of the clearing.

“Saying things that make me want to kiss you,” Lili said under her breath. “We’re on a mission, it’s not fair.”

Raz grinned.  _Then how about thinking things that make you want to kiss me?_ Raz said telepathically. _Like that your_   _pyrokinesis brings out the gold in your eyes and that you always seem to get more and more beautiful every time I look at you, and that when we’re apart after the summer, I can’t stop thinking about… about you._

Raz was blushing now. He hadn’t really meant to ramble for so long, but the reddening of her cheeks in the dim light had encouraged him onward.

_Maybe uhh… maybe we should focus on the mission,_ Raz backtracked, trying to save some of his dignity. He gushed about Lili enough when he was alone with his own thoughts, he didn’t need to make a love-sick idiot of himself in front of her too.

_Too late for that now,_  Lili’s voice said as she grabbed Raz and pulled him towards her. Her soft lips captured his own and any initial surprise he felt quickly melted away as he kissed her back eagerly, his arms finding their way around her waist as he pulled her closer.

A loud bang echoed through the forest and the cult members cried out in panic.

Lili and Raz’s eyes snapped open as they flung themselves apart, both thinking the same thing:

_Shit, the signal!_


	7. Why did you think that was a good idea?

**Prompt:**

**“Why did you think that was a good idea?”**

* * *

**Time Period: First Summer**

* * *

“Mabel, Neil? Where are you two going?”

“Eep!” Mabel squeaked as she and Neil swung around to see Raz standing in the moonlight just outside Mystery Kids HQ.

“Nowhere important!” she assured him quickly. It technically wasn’t a lie.

“We’re just… going for a walk?” Neil offered.

“You know it’s not safe in this forest at night,” Raz reminded them, and then paused, considering his statement. “Not that it’s ever safe.”

She gave him a sheepish smile. “Don’t worry, we won’t go far!”

“Uh huh, and what are you guys doing?” Raz asked.

“It’s umm, it’s a surprise?” Mabel offered as she clasped her hands behind her back guiltily.

Neil avoided Raz’s gaze altogether and chose to fixate on his hands.

Raz shook his head. “You realize I just asked that to be polite, right? You two wouldn’t shut up about your plan in your heads and I couldn’t help but overhear. You’re really going to find the gnomes and tie all their shoelaces together?” Raz raised an eyebrow at them. “Why did you think that was a good idea?

“Come on, Raz, it will be funny!” Mabel insisted. “And those guys are total jerks!’

“Yeah, if anyone deserves a good pranking it’s them!” Neil explained.

Raz held up a hand. “You didn’t let me finish. I was going to say: why did you think that was a good idea… to try and pull off without me?”

Comically, Both Mabel’s and Neil’s mouths fell open at the same time.

A high pitched, almost inhuman squeal emerged from Mabel’s throat that only a preteen girl could make and she couldn’t stop grinning at him.

“Really?” she asked, bouncing on her toes.

Raz was grinning back. “Yeah! Those little guys are super annoying. Plus, hello, invisibility powers?”

Mabel gasped. “I forgot about! Razputin Aquato, you’re hired!”

“One question,” he said as he followed them into the forest. “Do they even wear shoes that have shoelaces?”

Mabel shrugged, and gave an unintelligible ‘I don’t know’ sound. “I figured we would just wing it.”

“If they don’t, we can always just tie their beards together,” Raz suggested.


	8. I’m sorry I yelled at you

**Prompt:**

**“I’m sorry I yelled at you…”**

* * *

******************** ** ** ** ** **Time Period: First Summer**

* * *

He was still pouting? Lili huffed to herself in frustration.

Yeah, she had been pretty hard on him during the mission, but she was hard on everyone! Dipper should be used to that by now. He ended up doing okay in the end… better than okay, actually. It was thanks to him that they all got out safely. That’s what he can do when he’s not relying on that stupid journal all the time.

Lili glanced over at the boy sitting at the kitchen table staring listlessly down at his notes. He hadn’t even looked at her all day

Which really shouldn’t bother her. Actually, it didn’t bother her! It was his fault if he was being a whiny baby about it and couldn’t move on.

All she did was make a very valid point about his reliance on that journal. It may have been in the heat of the moment and she may have said it a bit more aggressively than she needed to. Okay, a lot more, but it got her point across effectively.  

Lili passed by the kitchen, but she really didn’t feel like heading to the bedroom where the other kids were hanging out. Instead, she sat down on the last step of the stairs and hoped she could get some alone time for a few minutes. It was hard to find space to be alone in the Mystery Shack. Maybe that had something do with why she was snapping at people more than normal recently.

“Hey, Lili,” a voice said next to Lili’s ear.  

Lili jumped up in surprise and turned to see Dipper standing beside her. Had she been so deep in thought she hadn’t even sensed him approach?

“What do you want?” Lili snapped.

Dipper rubbed his left arm awkwardly. “I was thinking about what you said earlier and you were right. I do rely on that journal a lot, but that’s because I don’t have any special powers or skills like you guys do. But the answer wasn’t in the journal, and I should have been more focused on our mission... I’m sorry.”

Lili stared.  _He_ was apologizing?

“I was pretty mad at you at when you pointed that out.” He shrugged. “But you were right.”

“I’m sorry I yelled at you,” Those words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Dipper’s eyes went wide. “Did you…” He struggled with his words for a moment.  “You actually apologize to me? You?”

Lili crossed her arms over her chest. “And I instantly regretted it. Remind me to never do that again.”

Dipper ginned at her and she rolled her eyes. 


	9. When you’re happy, I’m happy

**Prompt:**

**“When you’re happy, I’m happy.”**

* * *

******** **Time Period: First Summer**

* * *

“Dipper!” Wybie shouted urgently. “Come look at this, hurry!”

Dipper took off in the direction his friend had disappeared to. Crashing through the underbrush, his camera in hand, Dipper skidded to a stop a few feet away from his friend.  

“What is it? Did you see the Hidebehind? I knew the author was right!”

“No, better!” Wybie shouted. He was crouching on the ground, his hand cupped over something. He nodded his head, indicating that Dipper should come closer.

“Did you catch a fairy? You know those bite, right?” Dipper warned as he approached. He bent down next to Wybie to get a closer look.

“Even better than that! Look at this!” Wybie opened his hand. Dipper let out a shriek before falling backwards, his head connecting with the soft forest floor. Frantically, he scrambled away from Wybie.

“That thing is huge!” he shouted. “Why are you holding it? Are you crazy?”

Wybie grinned down at the hairy, grey tarantula in his hands. It was bigger than his palm and its fangs were huge. Dipper could barely hear Wybie’s voice over the pounding in his ears.

“Don’t you get it, Dipper? This is a Baboon Spider! It’s native to Africa, not here. The fact that it can live here in this forest is a supernatural marvel!”

Dipper licked his lips. “You consider that to be a supernatural marvel? After all we’ve seen this summer, that’s what impresses you? What if that was just somebodies pet that escaped?”

Wybie shook his head. “All the way out here? No, it would’ve died within days if that was the case. But in this town… anything can happen, right? It’s amazing!”

Dipper shook his head. “Trust you to get more excited about a spider living in the wrong location than the griffin we saw the other day. And would you at least wear gloves when you hold that thing!” Dipper snapped. “You’re going to get bitten.”

“Nah, these guys are gentle. They never bite humans. Hey, you want to hold it?” He held his hands out towards Dipper.

Dipper backed away a little too fast. “N-no, I’m good,” he squeaked.

“Suit yourself. I can’t believe you’re not more impressed by this.”

“Yeah, sorry, I really don’t get your fascination with spiders, but if you’re happy, I’m happy, man.”


	10. Will you just hold still?

**Prompt:**

**“Will you just hold still?”**  

* * *

**Time Period: First Summer**

* * *

“Will you just hold still?”

“I-I don’t know about this!” Wybie squeaked. His back was staring to become sticky with sweat as he stood ridged against the outside wall of the shack. The full body armor he was wearing wasn’t helping with the heat either. He squirmed nervously. “Maybe we should… do something else?” he suggested.

“Don’t try to get out of this one, Why-Were-You-Born.” Coraline pointed a strict finger at him, which he could barely see thanks to his helmet and goggles. “You agreed to the terms and lost the bet. Besides, don’t you trust Raz?”

“Not with a knife, no!”

“Relax, Wybie.” Raz said as he threw the kitchen knife up in the air and caught it by the handle. “My uncle has been training me how to throw knives since I was six. I’m not going to hit you.”

“I would still rather not chance it! Plus, that was with actual balanced throwing knives, not knives you found in the kitchen!”

“Come on Wybie,” Coraline said. “If you can’t trust Raz, then at least trust in that armor you spent a week building. Even if he misses, there is no way he can hurt you.”

“I’d still rather Raz not have any weapons at all! Especially when they’re pointed at me!”

“Hey, I’m a Psychonaut, Lovat, even my mind is a weapon!” Raz countered proudly.

Dipper’s hand smacked his forehead in embarrassment. “Was that supposed to sound cool or something?”

“Hurry it up, brainiacs. Did we come for a show or what?” Lili called.

“Okay, Wybie, hold still like your life depends on it!” Raz stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, his eyes fixed solely on the apple on top of Wybie’s helmet.

“Not funny!” Wybie whined. His whole body straightened and he closed his eyes. 

“Remember you only get three tries,” Coraline reminded Raz.

There was a pause that seemed to stretch on for life time, and then-

_Thud!_

Wybie flinched as the knife landed an inch too far to the left, the blade of the knife sticking halfway into the Shack.

Wybie blinked. “Are you missing on purpose?” he gasped out, slightly horrified.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Raz said with a mischievous grin.

_Thud!_

Wybie didn’t even flinch this time as the second knife landed an inch too far to the right.

Despite all his whining, Wybie knew how good Raz’s aim was. It was obvious Raz was taking the opportunity to miss just so he could mess with him more!

“I hate you, I hate you, I hate you,” Wybie repeated again and again, as he shut his eyes for the final throw.

_Thud!_

Wybie didn’t even need to look up. Even before he heard the other kids cheering, he already knew the apple had been sliced in half. Wybie usually wasn’t one for revenge, but he would be getting Raz back for this one.


	11. You call that music?

**Prompt:**

**“You call that music?”**

* * *

******Time Period: First Summer**

* * *

It was mid-afternoon and Norman was the only one left in the Mystery Kids HQ. The twins were hanging out with their great uncle and everyone else was off working on personal projects. It was a rare moment of peace between the crazy monster hunts and unsolved mysteries.

Norman rested against the soft bean bag in the middle of their living room, his phone on shuffle next to him as he sat back and listen to the music. He didn’t get a lot of sleep last night, but he knew that if his insomnia wouldn’t let him sleep at night, he stood no chance at taking a nap in during the day. Still, it was nice to close his eyes and rest.

“Ugh, really? You call that music?”

Norman’s eyes snapped open and he sat up to see Lili enter the room. Norman fumbled for his phone and his music immediately stopped playing.  

“H-hey Lili, I thought you and Raz were out doing Psychonaut stuff?”

“Don’t change the subject. What was that? Some kind of soft rock?”

Norman shrugged, glancing at his phone. “I guess?”

Lili didn’t say anything after that; instead, she just stood looking at Norman, her stoic expression not even faltering when Norman began squirming under her gaze. He couldn’t be sure, but it seemed like she was deciding something.

“Okay, move over,” Lili said at last.

“What? Why?”

Lili let out an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes. “Just do it,” she ordered and Norman moved over quickly so she could sit on the edge of the bean bag. There was a large distance in between them, but this was still the most space Norman had seen her voluntarily give up to anyone other than Raz.

“I’m going to show you what some actual rock music sounds like. Got a problem with that?” 

The edges of Norman’s mouth began to turn upward into a small smile. Despite the attitude and bravado, Lili just wanted to hang out, didn’t she?

“No! Umm, what did you want to show me?”

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at him, as if trying to gauge his genuineness. He must have passed, because she looked back down at her phone.

“Here, you need to start with this song.” She pushed play.


	12. You’re too darn cute

**Prompt:**

**“You’re too darn cute.”**  

* * *

**Time period: First Summer**

* * *

“You’re too darn cute!” Mabel gushed

Neil’s face colored slightly as he fidgeted with the new sweater Mabel had just made him. When she had asked if she could make him a new sweater, Neil had just shrugged and agreed. He hadn’t seen any harm in it, but now he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

Neil had to admit the sweater was pretty cute. He had always been a fan of koalas, and the knitted picture of the koala on the front was no exception. It  _was_ adorable.

But did Neil want to be cute? The way Mabel said it was the way people talked to their dog when they did something unexpectedly adorable.

He was still undecided on how he felt about that, but he had to admit, although Mabel gushing over him had been awkward at first, it wasn’t an altogether unpleasant experience.


End file.
